discfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Mars
Pete Gene Hernandez '''(born October 8, 1985), better known as '''Bruno Mars, is an American singer-songwriter and record producer. 'Albums' and tracks Studio albums *'Doo-Wops & Hooligans '(2010) *#Grenade *#Just the Way You Are *#Our First Time *#Runaway Baby *#The Lazy Song *#Marry You *#Talking to the Moon *#Liquor Store Blues (ft. Damian Marley) *#Count on Me *#The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) Extended plays *'It's Better If You Don't Understand '(2010) *#Somewhere in Brooklyn *#The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B *#Count on Me *#Talking to the Moon *'The Grenade Sessions '(2010) *#Grenade *#Catch a Grenade (The Hooligans Remix) *#Grenade (Passion Pit Remix) *#Grenade (Acoustic) *#Grenade (Music video) Special album editions *'Doo-Wops & Hooligans '''Deluxe Edition (2010) *#Grenade *#Just the Way You Are *#Our First Time *#Runaway Baby *#The Lazy Song *#Marry You *#Talking to the Moon *#Liquor Store Blues (ft. Damian Marley) *#Count on Me *#The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) *#Just the Way You Are (Remix ft. Lupe Fiasco) *#Somewhere in Brooklyn (EP version) *'Doo-Wops & Hooligans Japanese Edition (2010) *#Grenade *#Just the Way You Are *#Our First Time *#Runaway Baby *#The Lazy Song *#Marry You *#Talking to the Moon *#Liquor Store Blues (ft. Damian Marley) *#Count on Me *#The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) *#Just the Way You Are (Remix ft. Lupe Fiasco) *#Somewhere in Brooklyn (EP version) *#Talking to the Moon (Acoustic piano version) *#Just the Way You Are (Live) *#Grenade (Live) *#The Other Side (Live) *'Doo-Wops & Hooligans '''European, Brazilian & Indian Edition (2010) *#Grenade *#Just the Way You Are *#Our First Time *#Runaway Baby *#The Lazy Song *#Marry You *#Talking to the Moon *#Liquor Store Blues (ft. Damian Marley) *#Count on Me *#The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) *#Somewhere in Brooklyn (EP version) *#Talking to the Moon (Acoustic piano version) *'Doo-Wops & Hooligans 'Special New Zealand Tour Edition (2010) *#Grenade *#Just the Way You Are *#Our First Time *#Runaway Baby *#The Lazy Song *#Marry You *#Talking to the Moon *#Liquor Store Blues (ft. Damian Marley) *#Count on Me *#The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) *#Just the Way You Are (Remix ft. Lupe Fiasco) *#Somewhere in Brooklyn *#Talking to the Moon (Acoustic Piano Version) *#Just the Way You Are (Walmart Soundcheck Version, Live) *#Grenade (Walmart Soundcheck Version, Live) *#The Other Side (Walmart Soundcheck Version, Live) 'Singles 'and tracks Singles *'The Other Side '''(ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) (2010) *#'The Other Side (ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B) *'Just the Way You Are '(2010) *#Just the Way You Are (Album Version) *#''Just the Way You Are ''(Skrillex Batboi Remix) *'Grenade '(2010) *#Grenade *#''Just the Way You Are ''(Carl Louis & Martin Danielle Classic Mix) *'The Lazy Song '(2011) *#The Lazy Song (Single Version) *#''Grenade ''(The Hooligans Remix) Featured singles *'Nothin' on You '(B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars) *#Nothin' On You (B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars) *#Haterz Everywhere (B.o.B ft. Wes Fif, Explicit Album Version) *'Billionaire '(Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars) *#Billionaire (Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars, Radio Edit) *#Billionaire (Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars, Explicit Version) *'Lighters '(Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars) *#Lighters (Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars) Promotional singles *'Liquor Store Blues '(ft. Damian Marley) Album appearances *'3D Girls '(Far East Movement ft. Bruno Mars, 2009, ''Animal) *'Nothin' On You '(B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars, 2010, May 25th) *'Nothin' On You '(B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars, 2010, The Adventures of Bobby Ray) *'Billionaire '(Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars, 2010, Lazarus) *'Lighters '(Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars, 2011, Hell: The Sequel) *'Mirror '(Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars, 2011, Tha Carter IV) Music videos *'Nothin' on You '(B.o.B ft. Bruno Mars, 2010) *'Billionaire '(Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars, 2010) *'The Other Side '(ft. Cee Lo Green & B.o.B, 2010) *'Just the Way You Are '(2010) *'Grenade '(2010) *'Liquor Store Blues '(ft. Damian Marley, 2011) *'The Lazy Song '(2011) *'The Lazy Song '(Official Alternate Music Video, 2011) *'Lighters '(Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars, 2011) Category:Discography Category:Male singer Category:Pop Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Soul Category:Reggae fusion Category:Contemporary R&B Category:Male artist Category:Hawaiian artist Category:Hawaiian male Category:American male Category:American artist